Stone Love
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: Sarah has given Jareth's offer some careful consideration. Now, how does she call him back? And even if she can, does he still want her? JxS ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

_AN: Yeah, I don't know...I'm full of oneshots? It was just an idea that struck me while I was doing laundry, of all things. Hahaha. It might need some work, lengthening of parts I suppose. I don't know, haha, you tell me! Toodles, my dears. ;)_

Sarah Williams sat in front of her vanity mirror, dragging open the drawer that she had put her childhood memories away in. She pulled out the tiny lipstick case and carefully applied the red colouring to her lips. Looking at her reflection, she knew what she had done. Sarah clipped her hair up loosely, setting a wreath of flowers and ribbons atop her head. She looked past herself in the reflection, analyzing the remnants and tendrils of the party that had occurred in her room. It had been real. _He_ had been real.

Sarah could hear Toby softly gurgling in the next room. She knew that her parents would be going out for the evening, and it was imperative that she leave the house before them. She wouldn't put Toby in harm's way again, and she wouldn't leave him alone in the house while her parents were out. But if she didn't do this now, she may end up losing her nerve. She stood up, smoothing her white dress down her front.

She'd slept on it, the whole surreal situation, and with a new, rather grown-up outlook she'd realized that she'd been foolish. No self-respecting adult with half a brain would have turned down that offer. But, she'd been a stupid little girl. At least she had realized it.

Hearing her parents shuffling about in the room across from hers, she bolted down the stairs. It was late, almost seven o'clock. Merlin was sleeping by the front door. He lifted his head lazily as she ran for the door.

"Goodbye, Merlin," she whispered.

She could hear her step-mother calling her name. She heard her father joining in also, but she kept running. She ran and ran. It was so strange. Just yesterday she had been running the same route, but in the opposite direction. She gripped the small, red book brutally. There was no way she would lose it. There was no way.

Sarah came to the bridge and slowed her running to a fast walk. Her parents didn't know the route she took; they'd never reach her in time. She crossed the bridge, and moved towards the stone monument. There was no owl perched upon it. Visions of the evening before flashed before her eyes. Would he come to her? Would he still want her?

"But, what no one knew…," she whispered to herself.

Her expression hardened. He _had_ given her special powers; he had to be in love with her. _Had to be_. Or else, she would cease to have meaning. How had that happened over night? How had she fallen so deeply in love? She stood in the middle of the park, watching the sunset, feeling a storm approach. What had the weatherman called it? Unexpected pockets of warm air? That was one way to explain the thunderstorms that were occurring on perfectly clear days. But, there was another explanation. One that only Sarah knew. She looked up into the sky, feeling the large, cold rain drops splatter on her face. She opened her book. How did she do it? Wish herself away to the goblins? But, then she would _belong _to him, and she was adult enough to know that she belonged to no one.

"Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be…," she whispered the words to herself.

How would she get him to come? If she wasted too much time here, her parents would find her. She may never have this chance again. Leave it too long, and he may not want her anymore. He may not want her now, but she had to try. People don't just _stop _loving. They don't, do they? How would she know? She'd never been in love before. But, she was now. She was. And, she had made a mistake, but what choice had she had? She couldn't allow him to keep Toby, to turn him into a goblin, to make him his chattel.

Hot tears stung her eyes in stark contrast to the cold rain, which was plastered to her face. She was drenched and shivering. She heard a car pulling into the parking lot, but there was still time. It was a long walk from the parking lot to where she was standing. There was still time.

"Jareth!" she called into the icy rain. "Look what I'm offering you! Your dreams!"

She looked around. Nothing. Not a sound, no display of glitter. Nothing. She fell to her knees, mud staining her white gown, the jeans she wore beneath it saturated. He didn't want her anymore? Then what did it matter if her parents found her? She'd lost her chance at love. She'd lost it forever. She was wallowing in self-pity when she suddenly found herself protected from the rain. She looked up, half-expecting her parents to be standing over her with an umbrella and angry glares. Instead, she saw him, the Goblin King. As he looked at her, he made no attempt to hide the pain in his eyes. He was not garbed in splendour. He was dishevelled and miserable, and worst of all, distrusting.

"Are you certain that you want to make that offer?" he asked her quietly.

She could hear her parents calling her, and her mossy green eyes cleared of tears. She was determined and strong as she stood to face him. She was dripping, dirty, and humbled, at the same time. She pushed her chin out defiantly, showing him that she could crawl on the ground and still have pride.

"What's said is said," she replied.

Jareth's eyes cleared of distrust, and a tiny smile graced Sarah's face. Before she had any idea of what was happening, he'd wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely. She felt that maddening swirl of magic surround her, as she lost her grip on reality. He still wanted her, and that was all that mattered.

Sarah's parents finally made it over the hill, her step-mother slipping once in her heels. They could have sworn that they had seen her up here, in her white dress, with soaked ribbons matted against her hair. They could have sworn that they had heard her voice, talking to no one. But, as they reached the apex, where they thought they'd seen her, she was not there. They called for her, frantically, her father moving about on the hill, his feet sinking into the mud. That is until he felt something hard under his foot. Hard and rectangular. He moved his foot, and tried to look at what he was stepping on in the darkness. It was a book. A little, red book entitled: The Labyrinth.


End file.
